Sheet sorting devices are generally well known and used with processing machines such as copy machines, e.g., Offenlegungsschrift DE No. 3141615 A1. For example, sorting devices having a number of receiving bins for selectively receiving sheets of paper in a predetermined order. Conventionally, the sheets are delivered to the bins by a conveyor means.
Illustrative of this type of device is the sorting and collating apparatus shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,217.
The device described herein comprises a number of sorting units each of which has a conveyor system provided with a diverting means for selectively directing a sheet into one of the receiving bins. A fixed conveyor system extends from a sheet processing machine to the sorting units to beneath the sorting units. The fixed conveyor is provided with diverting means for selectively directing a sheet into one of the sorting units. A sheet tray is provided next to the conveyor path and extends from the sheet processing machine to the sorting units so that sheets can be collected unsorted in the tray. A diverting means in the conveyor path is controllable to set to feed sheets in said sheet tray, e.g., if a malfunction occurs in another part of the sorting device.
When the sheet sorting device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,217 is located next to a sheet processing machine provided with a receiving tray for finished or processed sheets, the receiving tray in the sheet processing machine is rendered inoperative. If the part of the sheet sorting device that directly joins the sheet processing machine becomes inoperative, the entire sheet sorting device must be removed from the sheet processing machine so that the latter, together with the collecting tray associated with the processing machine, can be used. This is a disadvantage particularly in the case of sorting devices which have a large number of and/or large receiving bins, and are therefore heavy.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sorting device which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage.